Don't Fall Asleep
by Pine2
Summary: Yukito and Touya have to pull an all nighter as they prepare for a huge exam in the morning, but can they make it through the night without falling asleep?


Don't Fall Asleep  
  
Description - Yukito and Touya have to pull an all nighter as they prepare for a huge exam in the morning, but can they make it through the night. (Yue also pops in for a visit)  
  
"I don't believe this" Touya repeated for the third time. "How are we supposed to study for such an enormous exam."  
  
"Well, it was coming up anyway" Yukito said, trying to look on the bright side, but even he felt doubtful. Their Chemistry Mid-term had been rescheduled from a week tomorrow, to the following day, tomorrow morning, to not only Touya and Yukito's horror, but to the entire class's. They had failed in arguing their way out of it, with how unfair it was on them. Even Touya, who usually kept his cool about his schoolwork, was complaining. They had both decided to study at the Kinimoto's house as Sakura was staying with Tomoyo, and it was practically like a second home toYukito. "We'd better start early" Touya said breathlessly as they rode at a rapid speed, towards the house. Yukito had a little trouble in keeping up, and Touya, noticing gently slowed down a little. They both pulled up at the house and entered the unusually quiet Kinimoto house. " Good thing Sakura's not here," Touya commented. "She'd never stop bugging us. We'd get nothing done."  
  
"Oh, come on." Yukito smiled "You can't say you don't enjoy her company."  
  
"Just 'cause she spends all her time fawning over you." Yukito continued to smile. "Hey! I'm kinda hungry, you want anything to eat?"  
  
"Sure! I'm starved!"  
  
"As usual." Touya commented as he scrounged the fridge for something to eat. "Hey! How about some cake, till dinner?"  
  
"Sure! I'll eat anything."  
  
Touya brought his friend a piece of leftover strawberry cake, along with his own, but was too busy marvelling at the speed at which Yukito ate his piece. Touya was left staring at him, with his mouth wide open, about to comment on how this would probably spoil his dinner, but them remembering Yuki's huge appetite, realized he would be just as hungry at dinner time.  
  
"Thanks, To-ya! That was delicious." Yukito said looking at Touya's still amazed face.  
  
"Uh-Yeah. Anyway, shall we start working then?" Touya had left his cake untouched, the thought of the exam in the morning was more than enough to make him lose his appetite.  
They made their way up the stairs, still cursing their teachers for making them do this, and entered Touya's bedroom. Yukito instinctively walked to the bed and Touya to his desk and both took out there books, Yukito's were spread over the bed, and Touya's were all over his desk. They had studied together many times in his room and were used to their usual routine.  
  
"Okay. We have three, major areas to cover." Touya started, leaning back on his desk.  
  
"Right. Ah.. Periodicity, Kinetics, and.." Yukito paused, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"pH" Touya finished. "Right. So if I start by covering Periodicity and you do, pH we'll get together in an hour or so and talk through it" Touya suggested  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Yukito agreed. Both friends turned to do their own work. Yukito kneeled by the bedside on the floor, reading his books sprawled across the bed, while Touya sat facing his desk scribbling notes down. They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds coming from constant page turning and Yukito's occasional shift in position to get more comfortable. After an hour, but what felt like three hours, Touya turned around in his seat,  
  
"So, are you getting anywhere?" Yuki turned also, his expression less cheerful, but he said nothing. "Yeah." Touya said, reading Yuki's face instantly. "I'm nowhere near done also. There's just so much subject content to cover in so little time." Touya's facial expression changed from pessimistic to suddenly questioning,  
  
"Hey, where's dad?" Yukito was slightly surprised at the sudden change of subject. Touya's father came home at almost the exact same time everyday, except when he was late doing work, but he always popped in or called first. Today, he was clearly later than normal.  
  
A pondering moment later, the phone rang downstairs. Touya jumped up, "I'll get it!" he said walking out and down the stairs quickly. Yukito got up also and followed gradually down the stairs. Touya was at the phone. Yukito couldn't tell by his expression as he was facing the kitchen. "Okay, dad." He said "Sure. I'll do that. Don't work too hard. Bye." Touya hung up. He turned and looked at Yuki, halfway down the stairs. "My dad's not coming home tonight. His research paper needs finalising and he's driving to the city to get help from a colleague." Yukito looked at Touya. They both realised they would be in the house on their own for the first time. "So." Yuki said, breaking the silence "What's to eat?" Touya couldn't help but smile at his friends attempt to ease the almost awkward moment between them. "Dad said there's frozen pizza in the freezer." "Great!" Touya went to the kitchen and put the pizza in the oven, while Yuki set the table. He paused holding a knife and stood still as if lost in a trance. Touya looked up at him concerned. Yuki hadn't been the same ever since he had found out about his alternate persona Yue. "Yuki?" Touya asked gently. Yukito jerked suddenly as if being awakened. "Are you okay?" "Huh? Oh.yes.thanks.I guess I'm just a little tired. Haven't been getting as much sleep lately with Yue popping in all the time."  
  
Touya stared hard at Yuki. He had always found it awkward talking about Yue, when he didn't have any account of him existing. Yukito felt himself being scrutinised and began blushing under Touya's gaze as he continued to get their meal ready.  
  
They decided to sit down to watch TV for a while. The weather had taken a sudden turn for the worse and Touya had a distant feeling that Sakura probably had something to do with it. A crack of thunder was heard and Yukito suddenly got up off the sofa, Touya got up slowly after him,  
  
"Oh-no!" Yukito sighed. "The spare mattress is in the garage outside, and it's raining." Touya had a mixed look of shock and disbelief at Yukito , who had nearly scared him half to death, although he did not show it. Yukito smiled sheepishly noticing the look on Touya's face.  
  
"I guess the thunder reminded me." He said "I'll go and get it. If I'm quick enough I won't get that wet." Yukito walked towards the entrance door.  
  
"Okay, I'll help." Touya half grudgingly said.  
  
"No. Really, I think I can handle it. Stay inside, the food needs looking after." Touya abruptly remembered the oven and turned hurriedly towards the kitchen. "Pizza." Yukito could hear him muttering as he opened the front door and hurried towards the garage. The rain was heavy and coming down fast. It wasn't all that usual at this time of year, but they were used to strange types of weather and accepted it like most of the strange things in Reedington. Through the semi-darkness, Yukito found the garage door and yanked it open. He grabbed the mattress and ran with it back to the house as fast as he could. The door closed behind him and a pool of water began to form at the place Yukito stood. Touya came out of the kitchen into the hall and after an initial surprise, began to laugh at the state he was in. Yukito was completely drenched. The mattress was covered in a plastic sheet so was saved, but Yuki shivered on the spot as Touya took the mattress out of his wet hands still laughing.  
  
"It was more w-wet than I thought To-ya." Yukito shivered. His clothes were soaked through, although the mattress was surprisingly dry.  
  
"You've gotta get out of those clothes before you get pneumonia Yuki." Touya said more seriously, after his laughing subsided.  
  
"But, I haven't brought any To-ya. We didn't have time to stop off at my house."  
  
"Come on." Touya led the drenched Yukito up the stairs. "You can wear some of mine." He mumbled rummaging through his wardrobe and throwing a small shirt and sweatpants and Yuki.  
  
"Thanks To-ya." Yukito said with a sweet smile. Yukito began to undress, Touya turned around quickly, feeling suddenly slightly awkward to be there.  
  
"I'll go get dinner till you're done"  
  
"kay.." was heard muffled though the shirt over Yukito's head.  
  
About a minute later Yuki came down to see Touya put the pizza on some plates. He glanced up quickly, having to double back and have a second almost fit of laughter. Yukito was holding up the trousers which were several sizes to large and had the ends rolled up along with the sleeves of his enormously oversized shirt, which hung off him to one side.  
  
"Looks like a good fit to me." Touya said sarcastically, holding back laughter. Yukito caught it this time, but smiled coyly,  
  
"Are these the smallest clothes, you have To-ya?"  
  
"Unless you wanna wear Sakura's?"  
  
"Guess these'll be fine. So is dinner ready?"  
  
"Yep. Pizza's waiting to be served."  
  
"Great. I'm starving!" Yukito said as Touya handed him a large piece of pizza. They sat down and ate, while watching the television, Touya occasionally commenting on facts coming up on their test.  
  
It was a short dinner as they both got up to get back to revising. Yukito had trouble carrying his plate to the kitchen and holding his trousers up at the same time, thankfully Touya took his plate off him and the both went upstairs, talking as two best friends do. Yukito yawned as he assumed his position, leading to Touya also yawning. The meal and hard work had made them slightly tired.  
  
A unremitted hour later Yukito got up and stretched. He wasn't going to bother Touya about it but he was feeling tired enough to go to bed. The nine o clock chime could be heard from the distant clock tower as Yuki went to the bathroom. He turned on the cold tap and placed his hands under the cool running water before splashing his face in an effort to get himself more alert. Meanwhile noticing Yuki's absence Touya also got up with a suppressed yawn. He had half made up his mind to make himself a cup of coffee, when Yukito walked back in. Touya watched him walk over to the bed. He looked tired also, he supposed he should at least act more attentive, with Yuki having so much else to think about at the time.  
"Wanna review?"  
  
Yuki looked up, "Sure. Anything to keep me awake."  
  
He walked over to Touya's and leaned on the desk, facing Touya as he sat down in front of him on the chair. Touya was slighty aware of Yuki's position. They slowly went over the work they had done, but both found it hard to concentrate. The rain was still coming down hard outside, yet to Touya it felt like a soothing sound on his window pane, one which he could fall asleep to. He became lost in his own thoughts, not noticing Yukito's head had begun to wilt and he was sliding down the edge of the desk. He jerked back quick though, suddenly disconcerting Touya from his thoughts,  
  
"Huh, sorry." Yuki mumbled as he pushed himself up and sat on top of the desk, so as not to fall off. Touya was now at the height of his chest as he looked up at him. His legs were at the side of Touya's. Yuki looked at Touya's face staring up at him and quickly continued to read his notes.  
  
What felt like an aeon later, they finally got somewhere,  
  
"Ahhh..." Touya said finally, "We done more than half, but I'm wiped." He closed his book as Yuki jumped off his desk accidently forgetting Touya was infront of him, tripping and falling forwards into his chair. Touya caught him by the waist, but was almost overthrown himself. It took Yukito a moment to realise he was sat on his knee as he felt the Touya's chest behind him and he immediately got up,  
  
"Sorry, To-ya. I guess I'm feeling a little clumsy." The shirt Yuki was wearing was slipping off the edge of his shoulder as Touya held him still, while he got up.  
  
"Are you allright Yuki." He asked softly.  
  
"Sure. I'll be fine!" Yukito said finishing with a big smile. "We'd better finish this. What time is it?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Umm.whoa!" Touya said looking at his watch, "It's almost one o clock in the morning. We'd better hurry if we wanna stay awake during the exam.  
  
"and how are we gonna stay awake till then?" Yukito asked rhetorically.  
  
They stayed awake talking through the material. Touya sat on his bed and Yukito in Touya's chair and they switched often. As the clock struck two, Touya put on the radio, as loud as he could bear it and returned to his seat, Yukito was on the bedside. The end was in sight, and he turned round to see how Yuki was doing.  
  
"How's it going? I think we'll get there. It looks like th..."  
  
Touya stopped in mid sentence, looking at Yuki's back. He was sat very still, his head looking down onto the mattress. Touya waited for what felt like an eternity for Yuki to answer, but all he could hear was the persistent beating of rain. All of a sudden, Yuki leaned forward onto the mattress, Touya got up fast and ran to the bed, where Yuki has fallen unconscious. He was about to fall off the bed when Touya caught him, understanding that he had just fallen asleep. Touya's heart was beating harder than a drum in his chest and holding Yuki in his arms he was certain it would wake him up. He placed his arms under Yuki's knees and slid another behind his neck and slowly lifted him up. He began deciding whether to wake Yukito up or not, but looking at his peaceful, relaxed face he decided against it. Touya stood for a few minutes with Yuki in his arms wondering what to do. The spare mattress was by the wall still and Yuki was beginning to stir. He walked over to the bed and gently placed him on the covers, brushing the books away. He heard a soft moan as Yuki sank into the comfort of the bed. Touya was feeling awfully sleepy also as he yawned uncontrollably. The sight of Yuki was enough. He managed to stumble over to his desk and sat on his chair, wanting nothing more than to lean his head forward onto his desk and close his eyes, but he couldn't. He decided to finish the work and catch Yuki up to it in the morning, however hard that would be. Opening the book felt like so much effort to Touya so he got up, leaning on the chair for support and walked over to the window pulling back the curtains to look outside. The street looked like a deep river in the dark and the sky had a strange glow to it. Turning back around he decided to put his bed out before continuing his work. All the lights were turned out apart from his desk lamp in an effort to keep Yuki from being woken up and as Touya made it across the room, he staggered, partly due to the lack of light and partly due to his own need for rest as his eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. He was a mere metre from the mattress when he heard Yuki turn on the bed and noticed a bright light appearing from behind him. Touya closed his eyes, too weak to turn around. His head dropped as he could no longer support his body and he was aware of himself falling sideways. He felt the hard floor hit him as he landed a foot from the mattress. He made no effort to open his eyes with a sudden feeling of warmth surrounding him. Warm hands touched his body and gentle arms were forced underneath him. He sank into the security as the figure kneeling down next to him pulled him closer in the safety.  
  
Yue looked down at Touya's prone figure in his arms. For ages he just stared at the boy in his embrace, before pulling him up effortlessly, but tenderly by the waist till Touya's limp body was half standing up, but leaning on Yue. He pulled Touya closer for ease as he moved slowly across the floor with Touya's head resting on his shoulder. At the edge of the bed he smoothly placed Touya on the side allowing him to fall back slowly, with his hand at the back of his neck.  
  
Yue sat on the edge of the bed next to the unconscious Touya and leaned forward so Touya's face was no more than a few inches away, "Thank you Touya. For tonight." He said in a whisper only Touya was able to hear, had he been awake.  
  
Touya to Yue's surprise opened his eyes slowly, becoming more aware of the presence. His eyes widened suddenly at the sight of the angel above him. 'I must be dreaming,' Touya thought to himself before glancing to his right to the empty spot on the bed where Yuki had been. Yue looked down on him silently, making Touya feel uncomfortable. 'How had he ended up on the bed?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Um, is Yukito alright?" Touya asked, 'God! I sound just like Sakura.' He thought as Yue surveyed him with a less intense stare,  
  
"He's fine. He needs rest. Staying up late wasn't a good idea." Touya detected a hint of resentment in his voice.  
  
"Well, maybe you should go then." Touya retorted, trying to get up. Yue caught the antagonism in his voice and pushed Touya back on the bed, more forcefully than intended. Touya was stunned, but felt too tired to fight back and lay on the bed with the figure of Yue looming over him in the dim cast bedroom.  
  
"Why did you thank me?" Touya questioned.  
  
Yue kneeled on the floor next to the bed his head nearer the level of Touya's.  
  
"You realised Yukito's needs, I could feel the care you have for him." Touya noticed Yue's features soften, it was as if Yue himself was radiating a light. Yue turned to face the window and stared for a while, the rain had stopped and clouds passed slowly over a waning moon. Touya did not know what to say and began feeling tired again, lying on his bed wasn't helping him.  
  
"You should really give Yuki a break, y'know." Touya mumbled. "You're right." Yue said after a pause still looking at the view. "My mistress is safe tonight." He added quietly, and turned back not noticing Touya's confused look at his last phrase. Yue sat back on the edge of the bed at Touya's side and leaned forward. "Huh?" for a second Touya thought Yue was going to kiss him. He tensed up but felt a gentle touch on his face. He opened his eyes and looked up drowsily at Yue, who appeared to be stroking his face. Had this been any other time, Touya would have wondered what the hell he was doing, but as a slow comfort swept over him, he relaxed in Yue's cool, deep eyes. He felt his eyelids close and felt the light fade as he drifted into a deep sleep. Noticing Touya was at rest. Yue with a final glance at Touya transformed back into Yukito and slumped onto the other side of the bed, falling fast asleep at last.  
  
Touya woke with a start. He groggily picked up his alarm clock on his bedside and dropped it again leaning back. He felt something warm and alive around his waist. Turning his head he almost jumped out of bed. Yuki was sleeping in his bed, in the same bed. Touya's eye's widened, 'what happened last night?' he thought out loud. Yuki stirred and Touya felt the arm around his waist constrict possessively. Touya had a great urge to wake him up, but staring down at the innocent face and the slender boy holding him like he was his teddy. Touya's predicament soon ended however as his movement woke Yukito up. He let go of Touya and rubbed his eyes sitting up. Eventually he realised where he was. "Huh? W-what am I doing here To-ya? In your bed?" Yuki began to get out up off the bed when Touya stopped him holding his arm. "It's okay. We both must have slept in the same bed, that's all." Touya tried to sound casual. "I figured that much." Yukito said glancing at the unused mattress still by the wall. "But I don't remember much. I think I was studying and I felt really tired."  
  
"Yep. And you fell asleep. I put in my bed but then I think I just got too tired to carry on and fell asleep also." Yukito was still looking intently at Touya, who was in the same, but fewer clothes than the night before. "Don't worry Yuki. We didn't like do anything."  
  
"I'm so sorry Touya" Yuki said as they both got out of bed. "It was my fault I had to use your bed and stop you from studying. I must have put you through hell." Yukito looked at the floor he felt terrible. Touya was so nice to him. Touya looked up at the sorrowful face of his friend,  
  
"Don't be sorry Yuki. I should be for being so careless. Anyway you helped me more than you think."  
  
"What?" Yukito questioned. He looked at Touya's face for a moment, "He was here wasn't he?" he said finally turning as Touya put on some new clothes.  
  
"Yeah." Touya said quietly, not sure whether to tell Yuki what had happened. He wasn't sure himself if he had encountered Yue in reality or in a dream.  
  
"Oh No!" Yuki called. Touya spun around, half dressed and looked around for the danger. "What's the matter? What happened?"  
  
"The test" Yuki blurted out, bewildering Touya. "What?" "The Chemistry exam, this morning. We never finished studying." Touya sighed exasperatedly "Yuki, please don't do that. You nearly scared me half to death." Yukito looked sheepish. "Listen." Touya continued, "It'll be okay. We've covered most of the stuff. We have about an hour after breakfast, before school to cram the rest. Anyway it's only an exam." Touya was feeling much more relaxed after such a good sleep. Yukito was feeling better and his usual happy sweet self. After breakfast, they rode over to Yukito's house and got his clothes. The day went okay for them both, they both passed the exam, unlike most of the rest of the class. Touya was more anxious to meet Yue again however.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
